


New Breath

by ArcaneJester



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, alternating pov, botw au, hylian!hidge, just a collection of short stories/freeform poetry for my hylian!hidge au, the green and yellow lions are horses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneJester/pseuds/ArcaneJester
Summary: A collection of short stories and freeform poetry for my Hylian!Hidge AU. Based on the storyline of Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild.





	1. High-Stakes Archery

**Author's Note:**

> I feel a bit more confident when it comes to freeform poetry, so this might be updated more often. I promise the next chapter of WGT will be up soon, though! - AJ

FALLING FALLING FALLING FALLING FALLING FALLING

 

 

 

Calm down. 

 

 

 

Pidge tightened her hold on the bow. Trying not to panic. 

 

Failing. 

 

 

failing falling failing falling failing falling failing falling

 

 

 

 

 

 

Because flying on gusts of air is really just falling

 

 

 

 

n  
w  
o  
d

e  
d  
i  
s  
p  
u

 

 

 

 

 

Letting one arrow fly. Time stops. Everything is s l o w e r

 

N o t h i n g i s r e a l e x c e p t t h e a r c h e r a n d h e r b o w a n d t h e t a r g e t . 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

s h o o t

boom

s h o o t

boom

s h o o t

boom

 

 

 

 

 

17 arrows left. 

 

 

 

why couldn't he come

 

 

because the rito said

 

he said

 

 

(clearly, pidge is the better archer of the two of you)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

and she had hit more targets but she was still unsure, unconfident, what if this what if that what if what what what what

 

 

if

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(i cant carry both of you, so im afraid hunk will have to stay behind)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

2 more cannons to go. 

 

 

 

 

 

(good luck pidge)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

1 left. 

 

 

(you can do it)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

s h o o t

 

boom

 

 

 

 

 

 

(see you soon)


	2. Bitter Cold

cold

 

 

half-formed sentences

 

 

too cold to think

 

too cold to fini

 

 

cold

 

its

 

its cold

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

we shouldnt

we sh

 

we shouldn't have come here pidge

 

 

 

pidge, we sh

 

 

 

 

 

 

we shouldnt ha

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"We shouldn't have come here, Pidge. We're never gonna make it, we don't even know where the stupid tree is, and—"  
"Calm down, we can....we can do this"

 

(who are you trying to convince)

 

 

 

 

 

 

The burn of the snow. An oxymoron? Maybe. But it was the only way to describe the feeling that prickled his arm, looking for an opening, finding many, a spear through the veins. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"We could have just cooked some things, sold them for rupees, and gotten the snow jackets. We coulda done that, Pidge! I could have cooked--

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

trust me

 

 

 

we c

 

we can do th

 

we can

 

we can do this

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

would i lie to you


	3. Downtime

Peace and quiet. 

Finally. 

Korki ran in circles around Green. The horse rolled her eyes, but made no further complaint. Sitting at the cauldron, side by side, Hunk and Pidge dug through their bags, looking for something to cook. 

Pidge reached into Hunk's bag and grabbed a dead lizard by the tail. "Hey, maybe we could eat this." she suggested, half-jokingly. "It's still warm."

"Come on, Pidge, throw it in with the moblin horns, we could use a speed-boosting elixir."

"Oh, are you sure you don't wanna eat the lizard?" she teased, dangling it in front of him. Laughing, Hunk snatched the lizard and stuffed it back in the bag, instead pulling out a chunk of juicy-looking meat. 

Pidge gasped. "No way, when did you get that?"

"While you were boarding Vah Medoh." he replied coolly. "I shot a moose near the flight range."

"Damn, Hunk, this is a LOT of meat."

Hunk grinned. "Tonight, we eat like KING AND QUEEN!"


	4. Chapter 4

fog  
fog  
fog  
fog  
fog  
fog  
fog  
fog  
fog   
fog  
fog  
fog  
fog  
fog the  
fog dammit the  
fog holy crap the  
fog  
fog  
fog  
fog  
fog   
fog  
fog everywhere  
fog   
fog everywhERE ARE YOU  
fog  
fog "PIDGE? WHERE ARE YOU?  
fog   
fog  
fog   
fog  
fog  
fog  
fog "I'M BACK AT THE ENTRANCE!"  
fog "AGAIN?"  
fog  
fog  
fog  
fog "YEAH!"  
fog  
fog he was worried so worried because she was out of sight and the  
fog was making it impossible to see and to see her and she needs to  
fog be here because what if something happens and im not there and  
fog what if  
fog   
fog  
fog oh there she is  
fog  
fog   
fog  
fog "Hunk."  
fog  
fog somethings wrong  
fog was he misdirecting his concern?  
fog maybe he had subconsciously found it  
fog goddammit the fog  
fog  
fog "Pidge, something's off."  
fog  
fog "I know. It's...." Pidge trailed off.   
fog  
fog "....wrong." he finished. "It's just wrong."  
fog  
fog  
fog   
fog  
fog  
fog  
fog holy crap the  
fog dammit the  
fog  
fog  
fog  
fog  
fog and she couldnt see him either and the  
fog was getting closer and she couldnt see through the  
fog and who the fuck keeps bringing us through the  
fog   
fog  
fog  
fog "Okay. Focus."  
fog  
fog  
fog  
fog  
fog somethings off  
fog somethings off  
fog somethings off  
fog somethings off  
fog   
fog somethings ofFIREITSTHEFIREDAMMITHOLYCRAPITSTHEFIREITWASALWAYSTHEFIRETHATSWHATSOFF  
fog  
fog "PIDGE! IT'S THE FIRE! IT'S GOING EAST, IT WAS GOING WEST ONLY A FEW SECONDS AGO!"  
fog  
fog  
fog Hunk moved the torch left and right. "It changes direction based on where it's being held."  
fog  
fog its the fire dammit its the fire  
fog  
fog Pidge caught on immediately. "It's a guide. They--the Koroks, they want us to use the fire--"  
fog  
fog   
fog  
fog "--as a guide--"  
fog  
fog  
fog  
fog  
fog  
fog  
fog  
fog  
fog  
fog   
fog  
fog  
fog  
fog  
fog  
fog  
fog   
fog  
fog  
fog  
fog  
fog   
fog  
fog  
fog but now we're both here and it's still scary but theres no more  
fog and the  
fog has cleared and the  
flame is here and holY SHIT THE  
flame AND IM CARRYING THE TORCH AND THE  
flame is showing the way  
flame   
flame   
flame   
flame  
flame  
flame  
flame  
flame  
flame  
flame  
flame  
flame  
flame  
flame  
flame  
flame  
flame  
sun we're here together holy crap that took five hours we were lost in the forest for five hours  
sun but now we're out of the forest and i know we're out of the forest because of the brightness of the  
sun   
sun  
sun  
sun  
sun  
sun and they both burst into laughter because the  
sun was there the whole time but they found the  
sun where it peeked through the leaves onto their faces and the  
sun meant seeing the path ahead and the journey so far the  
sun and i can see you clearly now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do yoU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW INSANELY FRUSTRATING KOROK FOREST IS
> 
> i took notes actually, i was sent to the start exactly 34 times this run


End file.
